1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to mounting frames, and particularly to a mounting frame for mounting hard disks.
2. Description of Related Art
Hard disks for computers are usually often fixed in a frame in a housing. Each hard disk may be attached with screws. The screws can be difficult to work with when changing out hard disks.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.